


Awake

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Things take their natural course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #471: Enter.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Awake

~

Harry exhaled, winding his arms around Malfoy’s neck. “Yeah, I’m awake too,” he confessed.

“Good.” Malfoy leaned down again, and Harry closed his eyes, giving himself over to the kiss. He could feel Malfoy’s erection pressing against his leg and he shifted, suddenly restless. 

“Are we really doing this?” Malfoy whispered, drawing back. “No pressure, but—”

“Yes,” Harry said. He paused. “Unless you’re not sure.”

Malfoy’s tongue entered Harry’s mouth once more. When he came up for air, they were both panting. “Does that convince you?” 

Sliding his hands down Malfoy’s back, Harry squeezed his arse. “I think so, yes.” 

~

“Let’s get naked, then.” Malfoy whispered a word, and Harry’s pants disappeared. Malfoy pressed his leg between Harry’s naked thighs. 

Moaning, Harry arched up, rolling Malfoy onto his back. 

“You like being in charge?” Malfoy whispered into Harry’s hair.

Harry smiled as he sucked his way down Malfoy’s neck. “I don’t care either way,” he said. “What do you want?”

“To fuck,” Malfoy replied baldly. “I don’t care who enters whom.” 

“Okay,” said Harry. Sliding his hand between them, he stroked Malfoy’s cock once, twice, his breath catching at the thought of being fucked by him. “Let me ride you.” 

~


End file.
